


Megalodon

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link wants to try taking Sidon in again.





	Megalodon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s never been so exhausted in his life, but his body still thrums with _excitement_ ; he needs release like nothing else. The private bedroom in the Zora palace is pleasantly cool, but Link’s skin is burning, the sheets stuck to him with sweat and the seed smeared across his stomach and the precum caked between his thighs. He writhes, flushed and panting, until Sidon slips back into the room, and Link has somewhere to focus his pent up energy again. 

He doesn’t have the words—not yet; his voice is too hoarse from screaming—so he just reaches out a bleary hand that Sidon walks into. The surface of Sidon’s body is as slick and smooth as it ever was, wondrously cold against his burning palm, slightly damp, but not sticky like Link is. Sidon takes a seat on the bed, his broad, white chest filling Link’s view—Link strokes Sidon’s pecs while he tries to get his message across; even so very _different_ , so animal, Sidon is the most attractive creature Link could’ve ever imagined. Sidon lifts a wet cloth to Link’s forehead and gently dabs at it, apologizing again, “I’m _so_ sorry, my friend. I should never have tried such a foolish thing—you’re far too tiny, and I should’ve known that from the start...”

Link groans in lieu of speech. He doesn’t regret it at all, though his hole still feels strangely like it’s gaping open, leaking Sidon’s essence onto the mattress. He shifts but doesn’t want to roll over—he _wants_ to feel his ass sting; it’s a welcome reminder of what they almost managed. He still thinks they could’ve made it if they kept going, and he wants to keep going—he strays his hand up to Sidon’s face and tries to tug it forward. He knows once they start kissing, Sidon will lose control again—Zoras make love _hard_.

Sidon is still shivering with the effort to be gentle. He resists Link’s pleas and continues wiping away the excessive sweat across Link’s face, down his throat, along his chest. Link shifts both hands to catch Sidon’s massive wrist, stopping it there, and then he shoves it lower, guiding Sidon back between his legs. The brush of the damp cloth around his spent shaft makes him shudder with a new spark of delight. His cock keeps twitching, longing to be hard again, but he already came twice from Sidon’s mammoth fingers and the tips of Sidon’s twin cocks pressing into his thighs. He holds Sidon’s hand beneath his sac and presses it in, trying to hump it and moaning at the feeling. All the pain he’s been through, all the difficulty of his journey, has been worth it for meeting Sidon. Sidon makes up for all the rest in spades. 

Sidon dons a torn look, crossed right between guilt and _lust_ , and he eyes the long line of Link’s arching body. Biting his lip, Link grinds himself hard into Sidon’s palm, luxuriating in the catch of his puckered muscles around the indent of each finger. Sidon lets out a choked, “Link...”

The way Sidon says his name always drives Link wild. He keens loudly and gives Sidon a desperate look, steeped in hope. Sidon gives him a sad smile in return and sighs, “You must wonder where all my encouragement went... but I can’t hurt you, Link. I _won’t_.”

Link knows that. He trusts that. It’s the only reason he’d even consider letting a feral shark fuck him senseless, especially with two cocks as enormous as Sidon’s. For all of Sidon’s visible restraint, his body’s responded to Link again; neither shaft has retreated back into the folds of his pouch. They both jut proudly out, fully engorged, between his strong legs. Link eyes them with longing, wishing he could only stretch his jaw enough to fit one inside. He’s sure if he could suck Sidon off properly, Sidon wouldn’t deny him anything, especially a chance to fuck his ass. Just staring at them makes Link lick his lips. Pure white around the bulbous shaft but flushed pink-red around the near-pointed tip, both cocks are veined up the sides and crinkled just at the colour change—they may as well be extra muscles, almost as thick as Sidon’s biceps. The more Link looks, the more he wants to feel them on his tongue, wants to wrap all ten fingers around them and pump them out, until they both splatter his face with the salty release he was trying so hard to coax out earlier. Link lets his hand fall down Sidon’s body, still tracing each curve and muscle, to grab the base of the nearest one, and Sidon grunts and hisses at Link’s short tug. 

“Link...” Sidon moans; music to Link’s ears, while Link strokes the giant cock to his heart’s content. “You must... be careful... it is already difficult for me to... hold back...” His warning breaks off in a little cry. Link finds a bizarre sort of pride in being able to unbalance a noble prince so completely. But Sidon can do the same to him. Link spreads his legs wider while he works. Sidon’s eyes flicker to it, and he sucks in a breath before muttering almost reverently, “Very well.” He looks back to Link’s face and bends to peck Link’s forehead, murmuring, “I cannot resist my champion.” Link rewards him with a broad smile. 

He tries to retreat, but Link tilts swiftly up to capture his mouth. Sidon’s teeth are worryingly sharp, but they’ve had plenty of practice working around them, and Link never minded the few drops of blood they first spilled, though Sidon always apologized profusely. Now, Sidon pushes Link’s tongue back before it can come to any harm, and he surges forward to fill Link’s mouth entirely with his own tongue, just as oversized as the rest of him. With a delighted, muffled moan, Link enjoys the stretch; he enjoys any form of Sidon filling him up.

Sidon starts rubbing between his legs properly, thumb and forefinger tracing his rim, stilled pulled so much wider than the tiny, tight dot it started as. Between kisses, Sidon muses, “I had no idea Hylians were so... resilient...” Link’s too busy sucking on Sidon’s tongue to mention that he kept fingering himself while Sidon was off cooling down and finding a cloth. He knew he wasn’t finished. He doesn’t give up easily. He knows he won’t be able to leave this place until he’s felt at least one of Sidon’s massive cocks inside him.

Sidon sticks two fingers carefully inside, and Link groans, trying to adjust again. He manages quickly, while Sidon scissors him open and crooks both fingers to massage his walls. Moaning just as lewdly, Sidon croons, “I know I shouldn’t... but I cannot help it! Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Link? How am I to resist those perfect eyes of yours? This body... you could’ve seduced the goddess herself...” He presses another kiss to Link’s cheek, then hurriedly adds, “Though I don’t only love you for your looks! You are precious to me for all things! My brave hero, my loyal friend, my kind lover... I will always treasure you...”

Link can’t return the sentiment; he’s abruptly filled with tongue again, so his love will have to come through in other ways. He’s sure Sidon knows it. Even if he always has to leave again, he always runs to Sidon when he’s here. He does everything Sidon asks of him, and he stands on the tips of his toes to kiss Sidon’s cheek right before the throne room, making his love clear. He clings to Sidon at night when they can sleep together, and he pleasures Sidon when he can, while Sidon does the same for him, and if they could only just _join properly_...

Link cries out again as Sidon’s fingers withdraw and the spongy tip of one cock presses against his rubbed-raw hole. He can feel the other shaft pulsing against his thigh, and he wishes desperately that he had two holes and could accommodate both. He’s become impossibly hard again himself, rising off the sticky pool atop his stomach. Sidon presses their foreheads together, his crest flattening Link’s sweat-matted hair, and asks, “Ready, love?” Link nods.

Sidon pistons forward. Link screams at the first impact; the tip pops inside, sudden and _hot_ ; he arches up into Sidon’s body, torso bent completely off the mattress. Sidon looms over him, teeth grit together and eyes scrunched closed. He hisses as he slides slowly forward, then stops, only to start rutting in and out in rolling waves. Each push thrusts Sidon’s cock forward just that tiny bit deeper, and it’s enough to wrack shriek after shriek out of him. He’s quiet in all other things, but he’s nearly as loud as Sidon here, louder, until Sidon starts roaring. When Sidon first slams halfway inside, he breaks, mouth opening to release a victorious battle cry. His eyes are as lust-clouded and heavy-lidded as Link feels, but Link tries to catch them and hold on. Sidon goes and goes, now rising up to hold onto Link’s hips, and Link does his best to force his battered body to _take it_ and press into it. He wants to swallow Sidon whole. He holds himself as wide as he can with energy he doesn’t have. Then Sidon is fully seated inside him, and it’s all Link can do to stay conscious. 

It’s _humongous_. He shamefully delayed his journey with one toy or another, always furtively bought from anonymous traders, but none of those toys have ever come close to this. The sheer size is dizzying, and the shape is no better. Link feels like a plug is stuck inside him and doesn’t know how he’ll ever get it out again, though in the moment, he wouldn’t want to—he thinks he’d be perfectly happy to stay right here, sucking happily on his prince’s cock for the rest of eternity. The second cock rages along his leg, and he wishes he had the energy to reach down and hold it. As it is, he can barely move. His hands are limp atop the mattress—he can’t even clutch at Sidon anymore. He’s already explored all of Sidon’s body with both his hands and mouth on other occasions. He wants _more_. But he can’t. He makes a pleading noise, and Sidon takes pity on him, slowly drawing partially out. 

When Sidon slams back inside, he roars, and Link sees stars. He chokes from it, sure his whole body’s been jostled—he half expects the huge cock to thrust right into his stomach and fill it up. He knows from experience that Sidon comes enough seed to fill him twice over. He’d clench down to start milking it out, but he can’t even do that much. His hips feel like they’re spasming beyond his control, tremours running all around his asshole. He keens until Sidon thrusts into him again.

The times between thrusts get shorter on each one, until Sidon’s worked into an aggressive rhythm—but he warned Link that Zora’s are aggressive lovers. Link’s only grateful Sidon doesn’t sink sharp teeth into his skin, though other times, he wishes he could wear such marks. He thinks other wounds would be easier to bear, if he could finger the ones left by his lover and remember this fondly. Instead, Sidon stays over him on all fours, refusing to even press them together enough to crush Link under his weight. Link takes the brutal pounding as long as he can, then forces himself to lift his arms and wrap them tenderly around Sidon, drawing him down. His broad chest covers Link completely, his mouth kissing Link’s cheek. Link can barely breathe, but he still wants to be kissed again, wants to be _full_ , wants to be fucked on both ends. Instead, Sidon just fills his rear beyond comprehension. Every thrust is fire, and Link savours that burn.

Link savours it all. He wishes he had his Sheikah Slate on hand—instead of on the table with his clothes—to take a picture of Sidon like this, sweat-slicked and ravenous with lust, cocks fully extended and hard at work. It doesn’t matter how debauched Link must look himself. He doesn’t care. Sidon’s _so handsome_ , and he’s _all Link’s_ , and he fucks like some kind of merciless god of sex that could drown Link in cum if Link ever begged hard enough—

He comes suddenly, abruptly, arching again and screaming at the top of his lungs. His cock remains untouched, save for the head occasionally brushing Sidon’s stomach, but it doesn’t matter; Sidon slamming into him is enough. _Sidon_ is enough. Link sprays an array of milky jets across both their stomachs, while Sidon just keeps going, pounding it all out.

Knowing just how to finish Sidon off, Link lifts a tired hand to cup Sidon’s cheek and mouths _I love you_. Sidon’s golden eyes widen, understanding Link, as he always has, and then shuddering almost violently and crying out, his eyes wet at the corners from the force of it. He spasms and bursts inside Link’s channel, filling Link beyond capacity—even as Sidon slams it in, there’s nowhere else for so much seed to go, and it sloshes out around his own shaft and down Link’s thighs, forming a growing puddle beneath his ass. 

Link tries to lift his legs, his arms, cocooning himself around Sidon’s body, clinging on to take Sidon impossibly deeper, wanting to feel _this_ as much as possible. Sidon’s second cock follows before the first is even finished, and Link can feel it erupting across his chest, hard enough to hit his chin—the only reason his face is spared is because he’s buried it in Sidon’s shoulder. The rest of him is thoroughly covered. Between the two of them, he can’t smell a single other thing. The pounding, slapping, squelching skin and seed fills his ears, overwhelming his own panting and Sidon’s languid moans. He’s _so_ overwhelmed.

When Sidon finishes a minute later, puttering to an end, Link collapses back down, and the seed trickles slowly around his sides to glue him to the sheets. He’s already glued to Sidon’s body. Sidon falls atop him but holds just a fraction up on either elbow, still protecting Link’s lungs from being crushed. Sidon’s throbbing cock stays inside, and it threatens to push Link over the edge of consciousness.

He does all he can to hold on.

He holds tiredly onto Sidon and nuzzles into Sidon’s face. Sidon whispers in his ear, “You truly are incredible.” Link snorts, and Sidon sighs, _“I love you.”_

It’s the last thing Link hears before he sinks off to sleep, in for a very sore but memorable morning.


End file.
